


Christmas Company [Kagami Taiga x Fem!Reader]

by SavingInspiration



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingInspiration/pseuds/SavingInspiration
Summary: I'm bringing this over from another site (as well as some of my other work) to get some new feedback and try and get some more inspiration :)





	Christmas Company [Kagami Taiga x Fem!Reader]

"So, [Name]-chan... What do you plan on doing for Christmas this year?" [Name]'s best friend, [B/F Name] questioned with an indifferent look.

[Name] shrugged, "I dunno. Mom and Dad won't be back until March so I guess just spend it at home by myself."

[B/F Name] frowned, "You could come over to my house for the holidays you know? Or anytime for that matter!"

[Name] smiled and nodded, "Hai, [B/F Name]-chan... I know. I just don't want to be a bother on your parents."

[B/F Name] pouted until an idea struck her and she shouted, "AH HA! I've got it!"

"Oh, you have the answer, [L/N B/F]? Please tell us." [Name]'s and [B/F Name]'s teacher stared at [B/F Name], waiting for an answer considering she interrupted the class with her outburst.

"Um.... It was-" [B/F Name] began until the bell rang out through Seirin High, announcing it was time for class to go home and that it was finally Winter Break.

The teacher sighed and shook her head, "Goodbye everyone, have a safe and fun break!"

[B/F Name] and [Name] began laughing very hard once they were out of the classroom and had reached [Name]'s locker, "Oh my God [B/F Name]-chan! That was too funny!"

She nodded since she was still unable to speak because she couldn't control her laughing while [Name] quieted down to a simple smile as she opened her locker and began putting everything away.

"Are you okay now, [B/F Name]-chan? What was it that you thought of?" [Name] asked as her and her best friend began walking home.

"Oh yeah! Why don't you talk to Riko-nee? You could invite the Seirin team over and everyone could have a fun night!" [B/F Name] explained, grinning at her plan.

[Name] stopped and turned to her best friend with a sweatdrop, "You do realize that one, my home is too small for those giants and two, I'm quite sure that Kagami-kun is the only one on the team who doesn't have family in town with him."

[B/F Name] smirks at [Name], "Oh well. Maybe you and Kagami-kun can spend Christmas together~ Maybe even the day before and after?~"

[Name] punched her friend on the head, "Shut up! You know that'd never happen!"

[B/F Name] couldn't help but laugh and reply, "But, you liiiike him!"

A blush dusted across [Name]'s face as she punched her friend again and told her to shut up, fearing someone may hear and possibly tell Kagami of her true feelings. It was true, what her best friend said.

[Name] had a crush on the one and only Kagami Taiga, Seirin's number 10 power forward. She couldn't help but smile whenever he became extremely motivated during a game, how ridiculously huge his appetite was or when he ran from #2. Everything about him was adorable to her.

"Oi! [Name]-chan! [B/F Name]-chan!" The girls turned around to see Kagami and Kuroko approaching them. The girls waved and smiled at the Seirin duo as [Name] chided her best friend through clenched teeth to not say anything when Kagami and Kuroko reach them.

"What's up Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun?" [B/F Name] questioned as the four of them began walking together.

Kuroko shakes his head, "Nothing, we're all just headed the same direction."

[B/F Name] nodded and things were actually silent. At least for about fifteen minutes until the reached a four-way section, where Kuroko and [B/F Name] had to turn since they lived down one way while Kagami and [Name] lived down the opposite way.

"See ya later [Name]-chan! I'll text you later! Bye Kagami-kun!" [B/F Name] exclaimed happily before quickly giving her friend a hug and heading home.

Kuroko gave a simple and wave and goodbye.

"So how's basketball practice been going?" [Name] questioned in an attempt to make small talk until the reach their respective homes.

"Coach is a slave driver," Kagami answered with a sweatdrop.

[Name] chuckled and nodded, "I've heard. I think she's nice though, she's only trying to help you guys get in the best shape possible."

Kagami shook his head, "You have no idea how Coach is really like."

[Name] chuckled again, "I suppose not... Here's my stop though, I'll see you later Kagami-kun."

"Ah, [Name]-chan... I was wondering if you wanted to... uh, come over for a while. I know your parents went to America and... Uh-" Kagami attempted to not sound awkward but before he could finish what he was trying to say, [Name] interrupted him.

"How would you know?" [Name] questioned. No one should have known except [B/F Name] and it's unlikely she told anyone.

"They're working with my dad. He called me last weekend about it." Kagami answered with a small blush barely dusting across his cheeks. It was awkward for him to admit to his crush that he and his father have talked about her.

"Oh.. Um... I guess I wouldn't mind coming over, it's better than sitting by myself. Wait here and I'll grab a few things." [Name] answered with a small smile.

Kagami smiled back and nodded, he couldn't believe she'd actually agreed to spend a few days with him. It was seven days before Christmas so he figured they could spend time for almost a week, at least until her parents come back.

There was no denying that he'd fallen for [Name]. He loved her smile, her laugh, and especially how she'd put up with helping him with his schoolwork. She was extremely kind and caring but, she wasn't a pushover. She knew how to stand her ground, although sometimes her temper would get the best of her. Kagami didn't mind though, he actually thought it was somewhat cute when she'd get angry. At least, it was cute when she wasn't angry at him.

"Alright, let's go!" [Name] exclaimed, exiting her home.

Kagami nodded the two of them walked for a few more minutes until they reached his house.

"Thanks for letting me spend the holiday with you, Kagami-kun. I really appreciate it." [Name] spoke quietly and sincerely. Originally, once Kagami had asked, she was going to respectfully decline because she felt she'd burden him. [Name] thought about what she'd hear from her best friend though if she said no, so she figured she'd go for it, at least she won't be alone.

"You're welcome, [Name]-chan." Kagami stated, patting her on the head as they walked inside his home.

Once they took off their winter wear, [Name] got settled in as Kagami began dinner. Their following days were almost identical; spend all day playing games, make dinner together, eat and watch TV or movies. Except for the day before Christmas. This day was different because both [Name] and Kagami decided to get each other a present. [Name] got home before Kagami so she had her presents wrapped and under his medium sized tree by the time he got home.

When Kagami got home, she willingly kept her eyes closed until he left the living room to wrap his present for her. Once he was done and the present was under the tree, [Name] opened her eyes. Surprisingly, to her, the present was wrapped really well. Most guys never seem to know how to wrap presents properly.

"So what are we eating for dinner tonight, hm?" [Name] asked.

"A surprise. I'll let you know when it's done." Kagami answered, smiling.

[Name] chuckled and nodded, "Okay, I'm getting on my laptop then~" With that, [Name] went to Kagami's room to sit at his desk, on her laptop while Kagami began dinner.

After about twenty minutes, Kagami went to get [Name], only to find she'd fallen asleep.

Kagami chuckled quietly to himself as he went over to her and gently woke her up, "[Name]-chan, wake up. Dinner's done."

[Name] released a deep sigh and slowly sat up, "Alright, thanks."

Kagami nodded and they headed down the hall to the dining room. Once [Name] sat down, she could smell her favorite food. "Why on Earth do I smell pancakes??

Her question was answered a moment later because Kagami walked out with a big plate of pancakes for the two of them.

[Name] beamed with happiness, "You really made breakfast for dinner??"

Kagami laughed and set the plate down, "Well, I figured-" Before Kagami could finish answering though, [Name] launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"That's so sweet, Kagami-kun." [Name] stated with a smile, not releasing him.

A dark blush appeared on Kagami's face as he slowly hugged his female friend back. He was sure why she'd bee so open with her emotions in the last day or two but, he wasn't going to question it, "It was nothing, [Name]-chan."

After another moment, the two released each other and began eating. After watching six different Christmas movies, Kagami and [Name] both fell asleep on his couch. When morning came, an adorable sight was to be seen. Kagami was stretched out on the couch with [Name] laying on him, cuddling.

Slowly, Kagami began to wake up. His first reaction when he realized his situation was to freak out and push her away so she wouldn't think he'd done something. After a second thought, his next reaction was to gently wake her up and have her open the present he'd bought.

"[Name]-chan, wake up. It's Christmas." Kagami whispered gently so he wouldn't startle her. Surprisingly enough, she didn't even seem bothered by their position. She simply sat up while Kagami grabbed the three presents that were placed under the tree.

"You go first, Kagami-kun." [Name] stated with a small and tired smile.

"Alright..." Kagami unwrapped the first present which was in a normal sized box. Once he'd torn on the paper, he was incredibly surprised. There, on his lap, were the newest-top of the line basketball shoes.

"[N-Name]-chan! This must've-" [Name] cut him off, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you like them."

Kagami smiled, "They're amazing."

"Open your next one!" [Name] exclaimed.

Kagami nodded and unwrapped the next box which was fairly big. Inside was a brand new basketball. To be honest with herself, [Name] felt a tad ridiculous for putting a basketball in a box but, if she had left it wrapped as it's self then he would've guessed right away. Seeing how happy he was made it worth though, no matter silly she'd felt earlier.

"Alright, I've opened mine. It's your turn." Kagami stated.

[Name] smiled and quickly unwrapped her present to see a fairly large box. Once she opened that box, there was a slightly smaller box, which she brought out. When [Name] opened the lid of the velvet box, she could hardly contain her inner fangirl at the sight of the beautiful necklace in front of her. She'd been wanting it for weeks but she couldn't ever bring herself to buy it, "I really love it Kagami-kun... Thank you."

"And thank you for my gifts... Here, I'll help you put it on." Kagami patted her on the head to which [Name] rolled her eyes and scooted closer so he could latch the necklace for her.

"Hey, Kagami-kun... How come you bought this one? I've had my eye on for a really long time but..." [Name] began but trailed off when Kagami chuckled and blushed, "I saw you looking at it a few times..."

[Name] hugged him tightly, "Thank you again, Kagami-kun."

"You're welcome..." Kagami replied as he returned the hug.

"Merry Christmas~" They wished at the same time.


End file.
